


Jared's Birthday

by devotedtodean



Series: Sugar verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Barely Legal, Bottom Jensen, Boyfriends, M/M, Student Jared, Teacher Jensen, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is finally eighteen...</p><p>First timestamp to Sugar I'm Going Down. I recommend you read that first but this is basically pure smut...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this timestamp has taken so long, I did intend to write it sooner but other fics kinda took over. Hopefully I will get the next one written more quickly...Anyway, here you are, some smut to be going on with...
> 
> Thanks
> 
> devotedtodean

 

 

Jensen was pulled from sleep by the sound of  his phone ringing...and ringing...and ringing and "Yeah?" Jensen answered blearily, still barely awake.

"It's two minutes past twelve." His young boyfriend drawled down the line.

"Jared? Why are you waking me up just after midnight on a school night? We should both be asleep." Jen smiled to himself, he knew exactly why Jared was calling.

He heard Jared sigh loudly. "I cant believe you forgot...It's my birthday baby! Eighteen today...."

"Then why are you on the phone and not in my bed already?" The older man asked, his voice a mixture of lust and amusement.

"Really?!" I thought you'd be all 'let's open presents and go out to dinner before..."

"Jared!" Jensen interrupted. "Are you coming over or am jerking off because I'm hard right now just thinking about you and if you're not gonna..."

"Gimme two minutes!"

The line went dead and Jensen smiled as he put his phone back down. He _had_ been tempted to make Jared wait but the sexless weeks had been hard for him too. Treating Jared like every other member of the class while they were at school was not easy and nor was keeping their hands off of each other when they were alone at Jensen's house. Just spending time with his boyfriend was great and Jensen had agreed that kissing was allowed, but the kissing always led to both of them hard and wanting more, separating for the evening to jerk off alone to thoughts of each other. The one time they had almost slipped, surprisingly it had been the teenager who had found the resolve to pull away, determined to follow the conditions that Jensen had put in place and to prove himself to the older man.

 

_"But Jaaaay...I'll give you a pass, just this once..." Jensen breathed heavily against Jared's neck and ground his ass down against the boys straining erection as he straddled him on the sofa. "I want you Jay..."_

_"Baby no! Fuck! I want you, Jesus you know how much I want you...Three more weeks Jen, three weeks and then I swear I will fuck you so hard...for days...but you gotta stop now!"_

_"Okay. fine..." Jensen huffed and climbed off his boyfriends lap to drop down on the sofa beside him, making an obvious show of adjusting his thick erection. Jared groaned  and dropped his head back onto the sofa._

 

Jensen heard the back door ease open and the beeps of the alarm system as Jared punched the code in. He threw the comforter back and quickly stripped out of his pyjama bottoms, rolling over onto his stomach he pushed his erection into the mattress and exposed his firm naked ass to full view as Jared pushed open the bedroom door. "Oh fuck baby!" Jared growled.

Jensen looked over his shoulder at the tall brunette, his eyes heavily lidded. "Happy birthday Jared." He spread his legs wider and tipped his ass up a little. "Wanna come get your gift?"

Jared tore off the t-shirt and sweats he'd been wearing for bed, his hard cock bobbing above his navel as he moved towards the bed. He wanted to worship Jensen, remember what every inch of him felt and tasted like but that would come later. Eight weeks of pent up sexual tension plus the time they spent broken up before that would ensure this first time since then wouldn't last too long. Kneeling between the blonde's parted legs, Jared placed a hand on each of Jensen's ass cheeks, squeezing and kneading the muscles and hearing Jensen moan quietly against a pillow. Spreading his lover's ass open, Jared let his tongue drift over the dark pink rim lightly, the musky taste of pure Jensen was exactly as he remembered. He moaned and sucked hard at the sensitive pucker. "Fuck Jay!" The older mans ass jolted back and Jared chuckled as he moved his face away, letting his thumbs slide over the wet rim. "Get the lube Jay, need you inside me." Jensen whined and wriggled his ass.

The teenager leant forward over Jensen's back to reach the lube bottle on the nightstand and his hard cock pressed against Jen's ass. Jared groaned at the friction as his dick rubbed over the smooth, warm skin. Jen was looking over his shoulder again as Jay poured some lube onto his fingers. "Start with two." The older man told him as he raise up onto his hands and knees. Jared nodded and pushed slick digits slowly into his hole. "Unnngg...yeah...ohhh!"

Jared nearly lost it there and then with his fingers being drawn in by tight heat and his dick grinding into the back of his boyfriend's lightly haired thigh, decorating it with a shiny pattern of pre-cum. "Jen, fuck baby, so hot!" He clutched at the base of his own solid cock firmly, keeping his orgasm at bay as he pumped his fingers in and out of Jensen's ass, pushing deeply and crooking his fingers to find that spot that made Jensen...

"Fuck! Holy..." The blonde gasped loudly. "Were you planning on fucking me _before_ you make me come?"

Withdrawing his fingers, Jared added slick to his cock and rubbed the flushed red head against Jensen's rim. "Is this what you want baby?" Jensen whined and pushed his ass backwards in reply, a silent plea to be filled and Jared knew it. He pushed forward and his dick slid home as if it had never been gone. "Jen..." Jay groaned, sinking deeper, the muscles surrounding his cock giving way and squeezing him simultaneously, Jensen's body welcoming him back.

"Oh my God, that feels so fucking good!" Jensen's deep voice purred as his fingers twisted in the sheets. His ass was pressed flush to his boyfriends pelvis, full with Jay's huge, hard cock and his own throbbing dick was leaking droplets of pre-cum down onto the bed. A large hand was holding his hip, fingers digging into the bone. The other hand stroked over his lower back, up his spine to grip onto a freckled shoulder as Jared started to move, easing out several inches and then gliding back in. The blonde whimpered and balanced on his left hand, bringing the right to stroke over his thick cock.

"Fuck, I've missed feeling you around my dick baby. Love you so much..." Jared told Jensen as his thrusts picked up speed.

"I love you ...ah...ah...too...ahhhh." Jen's hand was moving faster, his grip on his shaft tighter now too and he twisted his palm over the head of his cock, moving easily as the stream of pre-cum acted as lube. "Harder...deeper...please Jay!" He begged.

Jared canted his hips forward and fucked into Jensen hard, slamming into his ass, rim stretching around the girth of his cock and clutching at him.

"Oh fuck, there! Keep it there! Shit!" Jensen gasped as the teen nailed his prostate on each thrust.

"Come for me Jen baby...wanna feel you squeeze me...come on Jen, come on my cock!" Jared growled as he continued to pound hard into the older man.

Jensen's body convulsed as he came, thick ropes of pearly white cum hitting the rumpled sheets as he cried out Jared's name, his passage constricting so tightly that it pulled Jared over the edge with him. "Yeah, fuck yeah! Jesus Christ Jensen!" Jay grunted as he emptied himself deep inside Jen.

He withdrew as his cock softened a few minutes later, he pulled Jensen to him as he collapsed on his side onto the bed, hugging his boyfriend close and wrapping a strong arm over the panting blonde. "I missed this, more than the sex I think, holding you afterwards, falling asleep beside you..." he whispered into the sweat damp blonde hair.

"Mmmm," Jen hummed softly, a strong hand coming to rest over Jared's on his chest. "So you can stay? I don't want you to go."

"I'll stay, but I have to get back early, before my mom gets up."

"Yeah..." Jensen rolled over to face the brunette and was instantly enveloped in long arms. "We're gonna wait until you start college to tell her right?"

"We can't tell her over the summer? Not straight away of course, but maybe in the last couple of weeks?"

Jensen snuggled against his lover's chest. "Okay Jay, if that's what you want, but don't expect her to be happy about this."

"I know she's gonna be mad." Jared sighed. "But I'm eighteen now and we'll say nothing happened before school finished so there's nothing she can do. I love you Jensen."

"Love you Jay." Jen pressed a kiss to Jared's collar bone, soft lips travelling over the skin. He ran fingertips over one of the boys nipples, making him shiver and the bronze nub harden. A strong thigh draped over one of Jared's own and the teenager could feel the blonde's renewed erection pressed into his hip.

"Again?" he smirked at Jen as his own cock began to thicken with interest.

"We've got weeks of catching up to do." Jensen smiled as he rose up and straddled his barely legal boyfriend.

 

 

 

 


End file.
